


New Game

by WestOfEden28



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami Rantaro Needs a Hug, Amami Rantaro doesn't want to deal with your shit, Aromantic! Kokichi Oma, Asexual Character, Asexual! Rantaro Amami, BAMF Amami Rantaro, BAMF Kokichi Oma, Because Miu, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, F/M, Foul Language, Gamer-esque abilities, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Murder, Other, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Sociopathy, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOfEden28/pseuds/WestOfEden28
Summary: He hadn't meant to get attached, really, but, trying to save someone, seeing them over and over again after their deaths, spending time with them in such a situation...He should've known better.





	New Game

**Author's Note:**

> Amami is so done with this shit

Danganronpa had always been his favourite. In any city he happened to stop in while looking for his sisters, he would look for news on the latest season, his one selfish action in his search. It should come as no surprise, then, that when he was scouted for the show as the Ultimate Adventurer, he accepted. 

And he survived. Dare he say it, he thrived in the game of carnage and hostility.

It was the fifth trial. The fifth murder. His murder. He had killed someone: the Ultimate Maid, Kirumi Tojo. No one suspected him; why would they? As far as they knew, he was calm, collected, caring, and while he was all of those things, he was also selfish and so, so ruthless. So while he couldn't remember how he had gotten there he killed to escape, to explore the world further and resume his search.

It was addicting. He wanted more, but before he knew it the trial was starting and the only way to escape was to fool the rest of his class. With the Ultimate Detective already long dead— Murder Three; and wasn't that a mess. He could remember it clearly: that lifeless eye widened in eternal terror, that pool of hot pink steadily growing due to the blood dripping from his hand, the palette knife jammed into his right eye, the bloodied hat, lying on the ground a few feet from where the detective's corpse lay on the once-clean table in the Ultimate Maid's research lab— it wouldn't be too hard. There was only seven of them, anyway. That was enough, right?

So he won the killing game, watched them all die with hatred in their eyes directed to him, and felt himself smiling, eyes burning, something choked up in his throat.

It was so very addictive.

But, to his surprise, instead of earning the congratulations of Monokuma, he found himself in a void— well, maybe void wasn't quite the right word. It wasn't totally empty; he was in it, for one, and so was what looked like a video game notification.

It read: "Game Over". He had to give it props for being direct, and below it there were three options, a cursor lit up next to the first of them, a blacked-out button reading "Return to Last Save". Below that, there was a button that he actually wanted to press: "Stage Pass Requirements".

He wasn't quite sure how to select it, but he decided that trial and error was the safest option.

Trying to poke the thing proved ineffective— his hand just passed through the box— as did his attempt to swipe it.

What did get results, however, was vocalizing his demand, and as soon as he said "Stage Pass Requirements" the box changed and in the place of the "Game Over" notification was a list.

1\. Survive. [pass]

He choked back a scoff at that. Obviously.

2\. Remain spotless. [fail]

That was... an unwelcome requirement, to say the least, and he just stared at it before moving onto the next, final requirement.

3\. Survivor Count: 1/3 [fail]

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and ruffled the back of his hair, undoubtedly messing it up even more than usual, but since when did he care.

He sighed a long, heaving sigh before he brought himself back to his usual calm. He pondered which command would take him back to the previous screen.

"Return."

Nope.

"Back."

Nothing.

"Exit."

That seemed to be it, and the screen flickered back to its previous state. It was only then that he read the last option.

"New Game, " he said before he realized he opened his mouth.

And the world erupted in colour.


End file.
